La historia de Naomi
by leaf-chan
Summary: En esta historia contara la vida que tuvo antes Naomi (mi OC) ya que la mayoría no sabe muy bien su vida ya que es un poco misteriosa
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Bueno hoy les traigo un fic nuevo, se trata de la historia de Naomi**

**Naomi: ¿Por qué mi historia?**

**Yo: Por que tu vida es un poco interesante y además es para las personas que no conocen muy bien tu historia**

**Naomi: Ah, ya entiendo**

**Yo: Voy a cambiar la forma de narración… Bueno mejor lean **

Capitulo 1: Donde todo empezo

Los pokedex holder siempre se habían preguntado esta pregunta "¿Cuál es el pasado de Naomi?" ya que Naomi nunca hablaba de eso, hasta que al fin uno de ellos se lo pregunta directamente

-Naomi, ¿Cuál es tu pasado?- pregunto Gold

-Gold no le preguntes como si fuera un juego- lo regaño Crystal

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- le pregunto Naomi

-Por que tu pasado es un misterio, además no soy el único con esa misma duda- dijo Gold y le mostró que los demás también querían saber

-Esta bien, les contare- dijo Naomi, empezo a contarles

Era un día muy lluvioso en la región de Hoenn, todo estaba normal como un día ordinario o eso pensaba.

En Pueblo Escaso a las 8:00 p.m.

-¡Mamá!- gritaba una pequeña niña de seis años, tenía ojos zafiros, cabello castaño y largo

-Naomi, no grites, no soy sorda- la regañaba su madre

-Si, ya lo se mamá, me puedes perdonar- decía disculpándose

-Te perdono hija-decía su madre sonriendo

-Gracias mamá- dijo contenta

Después de una hora llega su padre desde el recital de violines, cuando llego su padre ya se hizo de noche

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Me fue bien hija, ¿Cómo te portaste?-

-Me porte excelente- presumía la peli castaña

-Es no es cierto Naomi, te portaste más o menos- la delatacorto madre

-Mamá no me delates- decía media enojada

-Tienes que decir la verdad siempre Naomi- le decía su padre aconsejándola

-Este… Bueno- dijo algo apenada

-Melody, ¿No le haz dicho todavía?-

-¿Decirme que?- preguntaba dudosa

-No, todavía no le he dicho-

-Bueno, se lo diré yo-

-¿Decirme que?- preguntaba insistente

-Hija, quiero que decirte, ¿Si quieres venir con nosotros a Teselia?- le dijo su padre

-No quiero- decía un poco enojada, ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea

-Pero no te puedes quedar sola- le dijo su madre preocupada

-Mamá, ya dije que no quiero, ya me se cuidar sola- dijo todavía un poco enojada

-_Y yo que les quería decir que tengo poderes hoy_- pensó un poco triste

-Muy bien Naomi pero le diremos a Ryota que te cuide-le dijo su padre

-Esta bien- decía Naomi

-Hija, se que es luego pero ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo su madre

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!- dijo sorprendida

-Si, muy bien tenemos que irnos, adios hija- se despedía su madre

-Adios mi querida hija, cuídate y pórtate bien- dijo su padre

-Adios, que les vaya bien- dijo un poco triste

Se fueron, al pasar las horas, Naomi estaba aburrida así que encendió la televisión

-Solo hay noticias… Bueno no hay nada más- dijo algo aburrida, ya que en realidad no le gustaban mucho las noticias

En la televisión el reportero empezo a hablar sobre un accidente que ocurrió en avión que se dirigía a Teselia y que murieron todos los pasajeros, empezaron a mostrar las caras de las personas que fallecieron y cuando Naomi vio las caras de sus padres en la televisión se puso a llorar

-N-No, no puede estar pasando… Mamá… Papá…- dijo llorando, y cuando dijo eso se empezo a congelar la casa.

Al rato llega su tio y ve que la casa se congela

-¡Naomi!- dijo su tio, y derriba la puerta congelada

-T-Tio Ryota… Mamá y papá están…- todavía llorando

-Si, ya lo se Naomi, ven- le ofrecía sus brazos

-¡Tio!- fue donde el y lo abrazo, y cuando hace eso se calma un poco y la casa se descongela

-Naomi, me tienes que explicar varias cosas- le dijo su tio

-Si, lo se- todavía triste

-Pero eso será para después- sugirió su tio

-Bueno-

Después de que pasara todo esto, pasaron los años y Naomi se volvió fría, tranquila y callada, solo con su tio era muy alegre pero con las otras personas era fría

-Hoy es el día, prometo que seré una buena entrenadora pokémon- se dijo a si misma

Termino de contar Naomi

-Que triste- dijieron todos

-Mañana nos cuentas el resto- dijo Blue impaciente, ya que quería saber que iba pasar después

-Claro- dijo Naomi contenta

Fin del capitulo 1

**Yo: Si lo se, fue algo corto y no se si soy muy buena en esto sobre la nueva narración, bueno ustedes que opinan sobre mi nueva narración**

**Blue: Mejor haz lo de las preguntas al azar, los que quieren que actualice digan "Queremos que actualices ahora"**

**Yo: No exageres**

**Blue: Es la verdad**

**Yo: Bueno, si alguno quieren estar en la historia de Naomi coloque esto "Quisiera estar en la historia de Naomi o que mi oc este" y yo lo haré pero me tienen que decir como es su personaje y en donde quieren que la conozcan, otra cosa me tienen que decir si será coordinador(a) o entrenador(a), bueno depende de ustedes, adios**

**Blue: Adios amigos, los esperamos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Hola, hola amigos míos, aquí una actualización sobre la historia de Naomi**

**Naomi: Espero que les guste chicos**

**Yo: En este capitulo esta el Oc de ash the pokevenger pero solo hará un cameo o algo así pero aparecerá, bueno mejor lean **

Capitulo 2: Nuevos pokémon y compañeros de viajes

Todos se encontraban en Sinnoh en la mansión de Platinum, estaban reunidos para escuchar el pasado de Naomi

-Ya empieza a contar Naomi- decía Blue emocionada

-¿Qué?- dijo Naomi algo distraída

-Tu historia, cuéntala- dijo Blue

-Espera, espera- decía Gold de lejos

-¿Por qué te tenemos que esperar?- pregunto Silver

-Por que si, además traje palomitas y cosas para picar para acompañar- dijo Gold y se acerco al grupo con sus palomitas y sus cosas para picar

-Yo igual traje- dijo Red, mostrándole que había traído igual

-Genial más comida- dijo Gold entusiasmado

-Bueno, les contare- dijo Naomi, empezo a contarles el resto

Era un día soleado en Hoenn sobre todo en Pueblo Escaso, Naomi iba recibir su primer pokémon, ella estaba contenta y cuando sale de su casa la detiene un rato su tio

-Naomi, quiero que lleves esto- le entrego unos guantes blancos

-¿Para qué son estos guantes?- le pregunto Naomi

-Es para que tengas tus poderes en secreto- explicándole

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo comprensiva

-Y por favor se buena con la gente y no seas fría ni tampoco seria- le ordeno su tio

-Si, si claro- le dijo con sarcasmo, ya que no le gustaba la idea de ser buena con la gente, ya que ella no confiaba en nadien solo en su tio y en los pokémon pero sentía que eso iba a cambiar

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?- le pregunto

-No, para nada- le dijo con sarcasmo otra vez

-Bueno no importa, otra cosa- empezo a sacarlo de su bolsillo y le entrega un videomisor -Es para que te comuniques conmigo- le dijo amablemente

-Gracias pero esto lo trajiste de…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que su tio la interrumpe

-No fui yo quien lo trajo, me lo dieron tus padres antes de morir, querían que lo usaras cuando te vayas de viaje- le explico

-Muchas gracias tio Ryota, lo usare siempre- se coloca el videomisor en la muñeca derecha

-Adios, que te vaya bien- se despide de ella

-Gracias Tio- se despidió de el y se va a Villa Raíz –_Al fin podré tener mi propio pokémon_- pensó emocionada

Va al laboratorio del profesor Birch

-Hola soy el profesor Birch- se presento amablemente -¿Tu debes ser Naomi?- le pregunto

-Si-

-Muy bien, estos son los tres pokémon que puedes elegir -les señalo a los pokémon –Ellos son, Treecko, Mudkip y Torchic- los señala

-¿Por qué tienen adornos?- le pregunto Naomi

-¿Adornos?- luego mira a los pokémon y ve que tienen adornos, Treecko tenía un pañuelo rosado en cuello y muy lindo, Mudkid tenía un sombrero elegante, Torchic también tenía un sombrero pero no era elegante si no que era lindo

-_Ese debió ser Ruby_- pensó el profesor Birch

-Bueno… Elijo a Treecko-

-Buena elección- le entrego la pokeball de Treecko y cinco pokeball

-Gracias- guarda las cinco pokeball en su bolso y la pokeball de Treecko

-¿Le darás un mote a Treecko?- pregunto

-Se ve que su género es femenino ¿Verdad Treecko?-

Treecko asiente la cabeza que si

-_Vaya le achunte_- pensó Naomi -Bueno tu mote será Flora- dijo Naomi

-Treecko, tree (Me gusta)-

-Por cierto, ¿Me podrías ayudar a completar la pokedex?- le pregunto

-Claro-

-Ten tu pokedex- le entrega la pokedex

-Gracias- guardo la pokedex en su bolso- Bueno adios, vamos Flora- sale del laboratorio –_Creo que fui un poco seria con el profesor_- pensó Naomi, mientras pensaba ella empezaba a caminar

Cerca de donde estaba Naomi

-¡Ruby!- grito enfurecida Sapphire

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Sapphire?- pregunto Ruby como si el no hubiera hecho nada

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tu fuiste quien le puso adornos a Toro!- le grito muy enfurecida

-Si fui yo, no me lo agradezcas- le dijo tranquilamente

-¡Lo único que te voy a agradecer será cuando estés en el suelo mientras te golpeo en la cara!- le grito Sapphire

-Oh, oh, mejor correré- al decir eso empieza a correr y Sapphire lo empieza a perseguir, mientras que Emerald solo miraba

-Otra vez peleando esta parejita, nunca van a aprender- suspiro Emerald

Mientras que Naomi esta de cerca de ellos

-Que aburrido se puso el día- ya que veía mucha paz por ahora

-¡Ruby ven acá!- todavía corriendo hasta que se tropezó con Naomi –Auch, me dolió- dijo Sapphire

-Me dolió, ten cuidado chica- dijo algo molesta

-Lo siento- se disculpo Sapphire

-Da igual, me tengo que ir, vamos Flora- dijo Naomi algo seria y cuando se alejaba, Sapphire la detuvo

-Espera- le dijo Sapphire y la empezo a seguir

-No me sigas- le dijo de manera fría

-Sapphire, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Ruby

-No es nada- le dijo Sapphire, solo miraba a Naomi

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Emerald y la empezo a mirar fijamente

-Ni idea- dijo Sapphire

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, vamos Flora- lo dijo de una manera fría y se va, ya que Naomi no confiaba en ellos para decir su nombre

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Sapphire

-¿Muy bien que?- preguntaron ambos

-Vamos a seguirla- le dice Sapphire

-¡¿Estas loca?!- dijo Emerald

-No pero la quiero acompañar en su viaje y ustedes vendrán conmigo les guste o no- le dijo Sapphire

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos dijieron sorprendidos

-Nos vamos ahora, vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas y nos vamos- Ordeno Sapphire

-Esta bien- dijo tranquilamente Ruby

-Bueno- dijo Emerald de mala gana

-Y Ruby no creas que te haz salvado- le dijo Sapphire

-Mmm… Si- empezo a reírse nervioso

Mientras con Naomi en la ruta 101

-Flora no me mires así- le dijo Naomi a su Treecko, ya que no le gusto como su entrenadora trato a esos chicos

-Mira yo no he confiado en la gente, solo he sido buena con mi tio y contigo, con nadie más- le explico a Flora

-Treecko, tree, treecko (Bueno, no importa)-

-Mira un Zigzagoon- le señala –Vamos a atraparlo- le dijo Naomi

-Treecko, tree (Estoy lista)-

-Bien usa placaje- le ordeno Naomi a Flora

Flora usa placaje contra Zigzagoon y lo golpea

-Bien hecho Flora- la felicita

Zigzagoon la ataca pero Flora la esquiva

-Flora otra vez placaje- le ordeno a Flora

Flora usa placaje pero Zigzagoon lo esquiva

-Flora hazlo otra vez.-

Flora nuevamente uso placaje y golpeo a Zigzagoon

-Pokeball ve- lanzo la pokeball a Zigzagoon y lo captura –Capture a un Zigzagoon- dijo emocionada

Flora la mira feliz

-¿Qué? No siempre seré una chica seria y fría- le dijo Naomi a Flora

-Tree, treecko (Si claro)-

-Sal Zigzagoon- la saco de la pokeball –Veamos en la pokedex si eres hembra o macho- saca la pokedex y mira –Vaya eres hembra…Te pondré de mote Lina-

-Zigza, zigzagoon (Nada mal, me gusta)-

Escuchan que se mueven unos arbustos

-Se que son ustedes- dijo Naomi

Salieron de su escondite

-Hola otra vez- dijo Sapphire

-Te dije que no me siguieras- le dijo seria

-Si lo se pero somos compañeros, nosotros somos pokedex holder y tu igual lo eres- le explico Sapphire

-Ah, ya veo pero eso no me interesa tengo que seguir con mi viaje- le dijo Naomi

-Te acompañaremos- le dijo Sapphire

-¡¿Qué?!- dijieron los tres sorprendidos

-Sapph creí que dijiste solo la se…- Emerald no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Sapphire le tapo la boca

-Cambie de planes-

-Mmm…- empezo a pensar Naomi y recordó lo que su tio le dijo

"_-Y por favor se buena con la gente y no seas fría ni tampoco seria- le ordeno su tio-"_

-_Esta vez le haré caso_- pensó Naomi

-¿Que dices?- le pregunto Sapphire

-Esta bien, pueden venir conmigo- dijo Naomi con palabras forzadas

-Gracias- le agradeció Sapphire –Por cierto me llamo Sapphire- se presento

-Me llamo Ruby- se presento

-Soy Emerald-

-Yo soy Naomi- lo dijo de manera seria

Gold interrumpe la historia

-Espera, espera, así que antes aparte de ser fría, eras seria y no eras buena con la gente-dijo Gold, ya que al parecer no creía que Naomi no era buena con la gente

-Si, así era yo, después empecé a ser amable-

- A ya entiendo- dijo comprensivamente –Y si no eras…- no pudo continuar por los demás lo hicieron callar

-Ya cállate Gold, queremos escuchar el resto- les dijieron los demás holder regañándolo

-Ya, ya, que sensibles son- les dijo Gold

-Continua Naomi- le dijo amablemente White

-Esta bien- empezo a seguir contando en la parte que se quedaron

-Muy bien, vuelvan a sus pokeball- regreso a Lina y a Flora a cada una a su pokeball y luego la guardo en su bolso

-¿Cuál es tu meta?- pregunto Ruby

-Solo quiero ser una buena entrenadora y ganar las ocho medallas, nada más- le dijo seria

-¿No piensas retar al campeón?- le pregunto Sapphire

-No- le dijo Naomi y empezo a caminar

-Emerald ¿Estas raro o que?- le pregunto Ruby

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Emerald

-Haz estado callado y solo haz estado mirando a Naomi- le dijo Ruby

-No es cierto- se sonrojo un poco

-Ah, ya entiendo, así que te gusta- le dijo Ruby

-¡No me gusta chico afeminado!- le grito Emerald sonrojándose más por lo que dijo Ruby

-No me grites, me vas a dañar mis hermosos oídos- le reclamo Ruby

-Cállense ustedes dos, son muy ruidosos- le dijo Naomi de manera seria –_No volveré a ser buena con la gente_- pensó Naomi

En diez minutos después llegaron a Ciudad Petalia, mientras que Naomi veía el mapa se tropezó con un chico

-¡Puedes tener cuidado!- le grito Naomi

-Lo siento pero no me tienes que gritar- le dijo el chico

-No importa seguiré mi camino- le dijo de manera seria

-Naomi ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sapphire preocupada

-Si estoy bien-

-¿Te llamas Naomi?- le pregunto el chico

-Si me llamo Naomi- le dijo

-Me llamo Red Satoshi- le dijo el chico

-¿Red? ¿Cómo Red-senpai?- pregunto Ruby

-¿Red-senpai?- pregunto Red Satoshi **(yo: para que no se confundan lo puse así)**

-Si, el es uno de los primeros pokedex holder- les explico Ruby

-Entiendo, bien, me tengo que ir, adios- al decir eso se va

-Muy bien, vamos a seguir nuestro camino- dijo Naomi

-Claro- dijieron el trío

_-Tal vez no sea tan malo viajar con ellos, total son buenas personas, hasta ya me llegaron a agradar- _pensó Naomi

Termino de contar Naomi

-Saben quede con ganas de saber más- dijo Emily

-Mañana les contare, mi historia es larga- dijo Naomi

-Oigan, tengo hambre- dijo Gold

-Gold, acabas de comer una bolsa grande de papas fritas tú solo- le dijo Kotone

-Pero sigo con hambre- dijo Gold

-Tranquilo Gold-senpai, ya hice la cena, así que todos vamos a comer- dijo Diamond amablemente

-¡A comer! ¡Yay!- grito Gold entusiasmado

-Naomi- le dice Sapphire

-¿Si?- dice Naomi

-¿No sabes que día es hoy?- le dice Sapphire

-Es 31 de diciembre- le dice Naomi un poco confundida

-Ven y cierra los ojos- le dice Sapphire

-Esta bien- cerró los ojos y la guió Sapphire

-Alto y abre los ojos- le dice Sapphire

-Bueno…- al decir eso Naomi para y abre los ojos, ve que hay un banquete y un pastel

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naomi!- dijieron todos los pokedex holder

-Esto es… Es hermoso, gracias chicos- sonrió

-Vamos a celebrar- dice Y emocionada y todos empiezan a celebrar el cumpleaños de Naomi

Fin del capitulo 2

**Yo: Feliz cumpleaños Naomi que la pases bien**

**Naomi: Gracias Belén**

**Yo: No hay de que, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo chicos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3**

**Black: Demoraste **

**Yo: Si lo se, bueno mejor lean**

Capitulo 3: La primera medalla y un nuevo rival

Los pokedex holder estaban todos reunidos en Kanto en la mansión de Emily

-Tomen chicos, hice galletas- le dijo amablemente la madre de Emily

-Amelia ¿Por que no le pediste al chef que las prepare?- le dijo su marido

-Ya que me dieron ganas de hacer galletas- le dijo su esposa -¡El pastel! Se me había olvidado- se fue corriendo a la cocina

-¡La historia! ¡La historia! ¡La historia!- decía Gold impaciente

-Ya cállate Gold o si no te pego una patada en la cara- lo amenazo Crystal

-Ya, ya, solo cálmate chica super seria- le dijo Gold

-Mejor les cuento- dijo Naomi y empezo a contarles

Estábamos en el bosque Petalia de ahí atrape un Cascoon y lo llame Dux, de ahí Sapphire me ayudo a entrenar con un combate pokémon obviamente no le gane pero mis pokémon se fortalecieron harto, de ahí deje un poco de ser fría con ellos pero con los demás era diferente, de ahí nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Férrica hasta que un chico se tropezó conmigo.

-¡Oye que te pasa! Fíjate por donde vas- le dijo el chico

-¡Yo! ¡Tú fuiste quien tropezó conmigo!- le dijo Naomi enfurecida

-No tengo tiempo de discutir con una chica bonita e ingenua- le dijo el chico

-I-Ingenua- dijo un poco enfadada

-¡Naomi! ¿Por no nos esperaste?- le dijo Ruby

-Ruby, lo siento pero da igual ya vinieron- le dijo de manera un poco fría

-Ahora que te veo… Tu eres la chica rara esa- le dijo el chico

-¿Rara? No soy ninguna rarita como tu- le dijo seria

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir- les dijo Ruby

-Si lo eres, además pocas veces te veía en Pueblo Escaso- le dijo el chico

-¿Eres de ahí?- dijo Naomi

-Si, me llamo Daichi y seré el mejor entrenador del mundo- le dijo

-Ah, no me interesa mucho- le dijo Naomi

-¡Naomi no le hables así!- la regaño Sapphire

-¿Qué? Es la pura y santa verdad- le dijo Naomi

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, adios mis queridas chicas, adios chicos que no conozco- al decir eso se va

-_Que tipo tan raro y arrogante_- pensó Naomi

Se fueron al centro pokémon de Ciudad Férrica

-Iré a pasear si no les importa- dijo Naomi

-¿Te acompañamos?- le pregunto Ruby

-No gracias, quisiera ir sola- al decir eso se va a pasear por la Ciudad Férrica –_Como los extraño, ojala pudiera verlos nuevamente_- pensó un poco triste y en ese instante recuerda a sus padres cuando la llevaron de visita en esta ciudad

-Recuerdo-

_-Naomi ten cuidado- le dice su madre_

_-Si- le decía Naomi muy contenta_

_-Cada vez esta más alta- dijo el padre de Naomi a su madre_

_-Si- dijo su madre_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Vamos a pasear!- decía Naomi muy contenta_

_-Si ya vamos- dijo su padre _

_Van con ella y toman la mano de su hija_

-Fin del recuerdo-

-Mamá, papá…- lo dice triste

Al rato aparece Daichi

-Hola, hola linda- dice Daichi animado

-Deja de llamarme así- le dijo seria

-Entonces te digo chica rara- le dijo de tono burlesco

-Tampoco- le dijo enojada

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te llama?- le pregunto

-Que te importa- le dijo de manera fría

-Vamos o si no te colocare más apodos y eso no te va gustar-

-Bueno, me llamo Naomi-

-¿Naomi? Bonito nombre- le dijo Daichi

-Gracias-

-Naomi dime ¿Por qué cambiaste?- le pregunto Daichi

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto confundida

-Yo te he visto cuando eras niña y eras muy alegre, ahora eres fría y seria ¿Por qué eres así?-

-Han pasado muchas cosas- le dijo seria

-Ya entiendo- le dijo comprensivamente –Bueno me tengo que ir, adios- se despidió de Naomi y se va

-Adios- al decir eso se fue al gimnasio pokémon

-Hola, bienvenida al gimnasio pokémon de Ciudad Férrica- dijo una joven

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo Naomi

-Me llamo Roxanne y soy la líder de este gimnasio- presentándose

-Bueno vine a retarte a una batalla-

-Muy bien, que empiece la batalla pokémon- dijo Roxanne -Ve Geodude- saco a Geodude de la pokeball

-Ve Flora- saco a Flora de la pokeball

-Treecko, tree _(voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo)_- dijo animada

-Vaya, buena elección- dijo Roxanne

-Gracias-

-Geodude usa placaje- le ordeno

-Flora esquívalo- le ordeno

Flora no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque

-Flora ¿Estas bien?- le dijo Naomi preocupada

-Treecko, tree _(Estoy bien)-_ se levanto

-Menos mal- se alivio –Usa Megaagotar- le ordeno

Flora hizo el ataque y le afecto mucho Geodude

-Geodude Tumba rocas- ordeno Roxanne

-Esquívalo Flora- le ordeno Naomi

Flora lo esquiva

-Usa Megaagotar- le ordeno

Flora lo hace y vence a Geodude

-Vuelve Geodude- lo regresa a la pokeball –Muy bien, ve Nosepass- lo saca de la pokeball –Usa Placaje- le ordeno Roxanne

Nosepass hizo el ataque y ataco a Flora

-Flora ¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada

-Treecko, treecko (Estoy bien, no te preocupes)- se levanta

-Que alivio… Bien, usa Malicioso- le ordeno

Flora lo hace

-Nosepass usa Placaje-

Nosepass lo hace y golpea a Flora con un golpe crítico

-Flora usa Megaagotar-

Flora lo hace y le provoca un ataque crítico y eficaz a Nosepass

-Nosepass ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Roxanne preocupada

-Nosepass, Nosepa (Todavía puedo seguir)- se levanta

-Muy bien, usa Placaje nuevamente-

Nosepass lo hace pero Flora lo esquiva

-Usa ataque rápido- le ordeno Naomi

Flora lo hace y derrota Nosepass

-Regresa Nosepass- lo devuelve a la pokeball –Felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien, ten aquí tienes, la medalla Piedra- le entrega la medalla

-Gracias- tomo la medalla y la guardo en su estuche de medalla –Bueno, me tengo que ir, vamos Flora- se va

-Adios- se despide Roxanne

De Naomi ahí pasa al centro pokémon

-Naomi ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Ruby

-Fui a pasear y le gane a la líder del gimnasio- le dijo Naomi

-¿En serio? Genial- dijo Sapphire

-Voy a curar a mi equipo y nos vamos- dijo Naomi

-Ok- dicen Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald

De ahí cuando sus pokémon se curaron salieron del centro pokémon y se encontraron nuevamente con Daichi

-Hola Naomi, hola chicos- saludo Daichi

-¿Ahora que quieres?- le dijo Naomi

-Solo vine a decirte una cosa que se me olvido decirte- le dijo Daichi

-Ya dilo- le dijo Naomi

-Quiero decirte que te quiero y me interesas- dijo Daichi y de ahí la besa en la mejilla

-¿¡Eh!?- dijieron Ruby, Sapphire y emerald

-¿Ok?- decía Naomi con duda -_¿Acaso se refería que me quería como amiga? Bueno al parecer si- _pensó Naomi

-Bueno, no importa si me dices que no por que yo voy a luchar hasta que me quieras y otra cosa desde ahora también seré tu rival- le dijo Daichi

-Muy bien ¿Eso es todo?- le pregunto Naomi

-Si y ahora si, adios chicos- al decir eso se va

-¿Por qué me miran así?- les pregunto Naomi

-Acaso no entiendes el se te declaro- le dijo Sapphire

-Mmm… Mejor vamos, no se a que te refieres con eso- le dijo Naomi

-_Al parecer no le entendió_- le susurro Ruby a Sapphire y a Emerald

-_Si-_ susurraron ambos

-Vamos o si no me voy sin ustedes- le dijo Naomi

-Ya vamos- dijieron el trío

Termino de contar Naomi

-¡¿Se te declaro y no te diste cuenta?!- dijieron todos sorprendidos excepto Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald

-Si, eso creo- les dijo Naomi

-Eso fue muy obvio chica fría- le dijo Gold

-Cállate Gold-senpai- le dijo Naomi

-Muy bien vamos a mirar películas- dijo Emily sugiriendo

-Si- dijieron todos

Fin del capitulo 3

**Yo: Bueno eso es todo, quisiera darle un mensaje a kurayami sora, quería decirte que tu oc saldrá en el próximo capitulo, bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima**


End file.
